Surprise & Contentment:the Bingleys' Wedding Night
by R. Grace
Summary: There are thousands of Darcy/Elizabeth wedding night scenarios out there, but you rarely see one featuring Bingley and Jane. Here's a little quickie of the Bingleys on their wedding night. Enjoy!


Charles Bingley sank down into the warm bath water with a sigh. His valet had already been dismissed, and the quiet inside his dressing room was deafening. But it would have been entirely too mortifying to allow his valet to see him in such a state of raging arousal! Charles briefly wondered if he should have ordered a cold bath to help control his ardor this night. Somehow, he would have to proceed without frightening his young bride.

_Oh, Jane..._His thoughts wandered to the lovely angel waiting for him in the next room. _My wife..._How lovely she had looked in her wedding gown, her beautiful face flushed with happiness and love, and all for him! She was all his. Yet, Charles could not help feeling hopelessly anxious about what was to occur when he finally had to step out of his bath and join her in her chamber. He would have to hurt his angel. Her lovely face would crumple with pain, and, God forbid, she might even shed tears. His heart clenched and his ardor cooled at the thought. _Oh, how to proceed? _

Charles was sure that his friend, Darcy, was not facing such difficulties. His friend being three years his senior, and naturally of a more reserved nature, could not be facing the same lack of control Charles was. _Oh, what if I cannot hold myself back? What if I make her afraid of me? What if..._

_Knock, knock..._

_ Suppose she never lets me near her again..._

_Knock, knock..._

_ What would Darcy do? _

Charles was so caught up in his woolgathering that he didn't hear the several light taps on his dressing room door, or the slight creak of the hinges as the door opened. What he did hear was Jane's startled gasp as she beheld his naked form reclining in his bath tub.

For a moment, they both could only stare silently at each other, too startled to move or speak. Jane was the first to break the silence.

"I...uh...forgive me, Charles for intruding on you. When you did not answer I...I was...exploring, and...I'm sorry," with that, she turned to leave the room. Charles' voice stopped her before she closed the door.

"Wait, Jane! Don't go!" He reached a dripping hand in her direction, beckoning her to remain. She was so breathtakingly lovely in a gown of sheer white silk that did nothing to conceal the shape of her graceful legs form his view. The bodice, beautifully embroidered with delicate pink flowers, contained boning that pushed her tempting bosom quite high so that it nearly spilled from the gown entirely.

Charles' thoughts were in an uproar. Had he been capable of rational thought, he would have allowed her to leave, finished his bath, and joined her in their chamber afterwards. The sight of her in his dressing room, and in that daring gown, had removed all vestiges of such rational thought or control from his mind. She had worn such a gown for _him, _because she wanted _him_ to desire her! Charles rose to his knees in the tub, and beckoned to her again.

"Come, Jane. Come to me, my love."

Jane took in an unsteady breath, then obeyed her new husband. She stepped slowly back into the room and made her way towards him, taking his proffered wet hand. Charles pulled her towards him, and wrapped his wet arms around her waist, burying his face in her gorgeous bosom. He groaned when her hands found their way into his hair and began massaging his scalp.

"Jane, you look incredible. I can scarcely believe my good fortune," he whispered as he looked up into her glowing blue eyes. She was smiling at him. She wasn't afraid. Perhaps a bit shy, but happy and trusting. His eyes moved from her radiant face back to her graceful form, now even more visible through the wet spots were his body had pressed against hers. Charles reverently swept her golden tresses back off of her shoulders to expose even more of her delicate skin for his delectation. He proceeded to kiss and gently nip at her skin until Jane though her legs would fail her. Her small hands began to tentatively caress the skin of his bare shoulders, enjoying the feel of his soft skin stretched tightly over firm muscle. _Her husband._

Suddenly, Charles pushed himself up to stand in the tub, pulling his wife's body fully against his as his mouth captured hers in an ardent kiss. Jane sighed and leaned into him, opening her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. When she felt his throbbing arousal pressed against her abdomen, she impulsively broke the kiss and looked down, then blushed profusely at her own naive curiosity. Charles merely smiled and blushed slightly, then stood still for a moment to allow her shy inspection of his body. Her tiny hands tremblingly explored the planes of his chest and stomach. Her eyes ventured lower, covertly admiring his well-toned legs above the water.

After a few minutes, Charles recaptured her lips, then employed his hands to the task of unfastening her gown. When he finally felt the lacing give way under his hands, he pulled back to look into her face, his eyes holding hers as he slowly slid the fabric off of her shoulders. The wetted gown pooled around her feet, leaving Jane's excruciating beautiful body completely exposed to Charles' exploring hands. Jane sighed in contentment at the feel of her husbands hands caressing her curves. Any fear or apprehension she had previously experienced fled in the face of such exquisite pleasure. Surely what was to come would be equally pleasant. She trusted her husband completely.

Carefully, Charles lifted Jane's soft form over the edge of the tub, pulling her down with him until she was situated with her back resting against his chest. He proceeded to pay homage to each and every inch of skin within his reach, rubbing and caressing gently until he felt her body relax in his arms. It was then that he decided to take her first while still in the water. With any luck, the warmth of the water would sooth any discomfort she might otherwise feel, as well as allowing her to be more relaxed. If her hands' brazen exploration of his thighs was any indication, she was willing. Charles' moved one hand down her flat belly, then beneath the water to stroke her womanhood, earning a surprised, albeit delighted, gasp from his angel. He continued to stroke and stimulate her until he felt that she was ready for him.

"Turn towards me, Jane," he instructed, and she obeyed. With a firm grasp of her thighs, he encouraged her to straddle his waist. He positioned himself at her entrance, then kissed her deeply to distract her as he pierced her maidenhead, pulling her down onto his length with a firm grasp of her hips. Once fully inside her, Charles pulled back to study her face. She appeared surprised, but not unpleasantly so. Jane inquisitively wiggled her hips back and forth and squeezed her inner muscles around him, exploring the new feeling of having him inside her. They both moaned desperately when Charles lifted his hips to go even deeper, finding the spot that would please his wife most. Jane thought she would simply die for the magnificent pleasure he was giving her. It had stung for a second, but the pain was quickly soothed away by the warm water and the subsequent pleasure such a position afforded. She leaved forward and clung to his shoulders for support, burying her face in his neck.

As wonderful as their interlude in the tub had been thus far, Charles began to desire to finish taking his wife in their bed. Supporting her weight with one arm under her bottom, he pulled them both up and stepped carefully from the tub. He fumbled around until he located a large towel, wrapping it around both their dripping bodies as he made his way to the bed chamber, their bodies still intimately connected.

He lay them down on top of the blankets, pausing to gaze once more into his bride's bright eyes, so full of love for him at this moment he thought his heart would burst.

"I love you, Charles," she whispered.

"I love you, Jane."

When he pulled almost completely out of her, only to thrust forcefully back in again, he had to immense pleasure of watching his wife's eyes roll back in ecstasy. He continued, at a fevered pace, to ravish his new bride, all the while watching the play of emotions across her angelic face. He buried his face in her neck as he found his release with a deep, satisfied groan.

Some time later, lying beneath the sheets with his bride asleep in his arms, Charles thanked his lucky stars that all his fears and misgivings had been for naught. When the time had come, he had somehow known exactly what to do, and he could not have been more pleased with his Jane's response to his lovemaking.

_I defy even Darcy to have a better wedding night than I have had, _he thought as he nodded off to sleep.


End file.
